To Hasten from your Dreams
by shadeslayerprincess111
Summary: WARNING Inheritance Spoilers Thorn seeks aid for his Rider from Nasuada. Will she go with him? Not much a plot yet, but hopefully it will get better. Enjoy!
1. Missing Murtagh

If you were intrigued by my horrible summary, read this! it will get better :)

Well, This is really short, but its only the first chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters/ideas/settings.

Nasuada woke from the cold stone slab in her prison at Uru'baen. She couldn't move against her restraints. Her legs tingled from being in the same position for so long. She sighed and shivered. The stone slab and the room were cold. She heard food steps outside her prison. _Great_, she thought, _Galbatorix is back_, she thought. She began to mentally prepare herself for the torture he would bring. The sound of keys jangling outside distracted her. The door swung open. She let out her breath-it was just Murtagh. "Nasuada" He said quickly. You have to escape. Galbatorix is drunk. He said he is going to kill you for trying to escape. He hurried over to her and unlocked her restraints. "Hurry up!" He said. Nasuada sat up slowly. She paused as the blood in her veins moved too fast. Murtagh took of his cloak and handed it to her. "Here, wear this." He said softly. "Come on, you have to now-I'll come too. Thorn can carry both of us. Let's go!" He hurried toward the door. She reached out and grabbed his muscular arm. Wait, Murtagh. We can't. He knows your true name. Thorn's too." They turned to the door as faint, angry shouts hit them. "They're coming." Murtagh growled. Frustrated, he smacked his hand against the wall. He rested his forehead against the wall, breathing hard. He glanced at her. His dark eyes were angry and hopeless. Yet good and love were in hem too.-just a little, but enough. "Nasuada" He said, striding towards her. He pulled her close to him, and lifted her face towards him with both hands. They were a few inches apart. Nasuada stared at his eyes, drawn to them like gold. He put his lips on hers and…

He disappeared. In his place was the ornate ceiling of Nasuada's bedchamber. The dream shattered. Nasuada bit her lip and fought back the tears. "Murtagh" She whispered into the silence, "come back." Nasuada was melancholy. Eragon and Saphira were gone. King Orik had contacted her last night to say so. She sighed and pushed back the thick, warm coverlets. She went to the window and ran her fingers through her dark hair. Farica silently entered and helped her into a deep red damask gown. "Your breakfast and papers from your advisors and letters are in your study, milady." Nasuada went into her study. She sat down and eyed the ever-growing pile of papers. She took a sip of tea and picked up one. The words bored her. Her thoughts began to wander. She saw Murtagh healing her wounds for the last time. His eyes were soft. He had turned around and took a step to Thorn. He had lifted her face to his lips and he softly kissed her goodbye for a few seconds. Those seconds were precious to her. She stared out the window of her study, willing a ruby dragon to appear. Her eyes filled with tea. "Murtagh" she whispered in a strangled voice before the tears spilled over and she wept for her lost love.

Farica found half an hour later with tears trickling down her cheeks. "Lady Nasuada!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong!"Nasuada looked up. She had not heard her hand maid come in. Her throat constricted and her chest and lungs hurt from sobbing…and a broken heart. Her mind was fuzzy. She wasn't thinking clearly. "I-I miss him!" Her voice broke on the last word. Her strained voice gave way to sobs. She buried her face in her hands. In Uru'baen, Murtagh had let her off the slab and she had sobbed into his chest. Farica patted her back. "We all do, miss." She said. "My father died when I was very young. I still miss him. Ajihad was a great leader. But so are you. Why, you're queen of Alagaesia!" She said. Nasuada looked up. She had almost been found out. Of course she missed her father. He wouldn't like her sobbing over love. She wiped her eyes. "There is just so much to do" She said in a n unconvincing manor. Outside, it was snowing. _Murtagh _she thought. Farica handed her a letter from Lord something or-other of some town. She curtsied and left. She read the list of configurations and set it down. Nothing interesting from Eragon, Queen Arya, or King Orrin…or Murtagh. But nothing would ever come from him.


	2. A Visit From Thorn option 1

Night had fallen. After along, boring meal with some of her advisors, she had gone to her bedchamber, complaining of a sore throat hours ago. The city had fallen silent. I t was nearly midnight. Something had woken Nasuada. Outside the moon shone brightly on the half-inch of snow. It was a spectacular sight. Nasuada wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and stepped out onto her balcony. The stars were brilliantly lit. The cold air alerted and shocked her awake. She rested her forearms on the railing. Suddenly someone…someone very powerful was breaking through her thought barriers. He fixated her gaze on a star and threw up her barriers, but the force was to strong. It was a strangely familiar conscience, a combination or Murtagh and Saphira. "_Saphira?" _She asked "_Lady Nasuada_" said a deep masculine voice. "_I am not Saphira-blue-scales. I am Thorn, Murtagh's partner of heart-and- mind._

_ "Thorn? Why are you here? Where are you?_

_ "About a mile away from your city. I seek your aid"_

_ "What's wrong? Is Murtagh alright?"_

_ "No" _The word radiated through Nasuada's mind. Thorn continued; "_No. He needs assistance. I did not know who else to trust. "_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "There was nothing for either of us to eat. We flew over a new Urgal village. That night, Murtagh snuck into it. He tried to steal food for us. We had no food and we were weak. He had not enough energy to hide himself. An Urgal caught him. They are war-hungry. He was enraged and tried to kill my Rider. He was foolish and did not take the blood-red-scales-sword, for fear of the noise. The Urgal took his knife before he could stab him. The Urgal stabbed him with it after pummeling him with his fists and horns. I flew down and he was frightened of me. He fled. Murtagh was hurt, nearly unconscious. I carried him to a safe place he showed from his memories. He blacked out then. In the morning, he came to, but he was very weak. He is injured badly. I worry that an infection will spread into his wounds. He was too delirious and weak to heal himself. I will take you to him, Lady Nasuada, if you are willing." _A faint ping of Thorn's thoughts indicated that he knew of Murtagh's feeling for Nasuada, and hers for him. Nasuada trembled. Murtagh was hurt, and quite possibly dying. "_Of course I'll come. Should I come alone?" _

_ "Try to bring someone you can trust. Someone who can help him. We leave tomorrow night. Meet me here at this same time." _He sent her mental picture of knoll she vaguely recognized. She sensed his concern for Murtagh and that he was upset. He then withdrew from her mind. She looked out over the city. A faint outline of a dragon on silent wings swept high above her. He loosened a few flames as if to acknowledge her before climbing higher and disappearing into the night. She became aware of her freezing feet. She went back inside and lay down. She thought excitedly. She was going to see Murtagh again! Her happiness was short lived. _I can't leave. _

**R and R please! I'd love to hear from you! **


End file.
